Khatmandu
Khatmandu were reptilian humanoids from the planet Lingwa and some of them move to Warworld. They had scaly skin, tusks, and long nostrils, though few outsiders ever saw a Khatmandu face that wasn't obscured behind a traditional mask. Khatmandu culture was deeply spiritual and warlike. War was seen as an essential part of life, and wars between tribes were common. For most of their history, they were closely associated with the Deathrons, as criminal henchmen, soldiers, and slaves. Biology and appearance Khatmandu had reddish-brown scaly skin, five-clawed hands, and six-clawed feet. Each Khatmandu hand featured two opposable thumbs. Because of the thermal pits under their eyes, Khatmandu could see in the dark. Tusks protruded from their upper jaw, and shorter ones jutted from their chins. Khatmandu had large pointed ears and long nostrils that stretched close to their eyes. They had very keen olfactory sense and were able to produce pheromones. Most of their facial features were obscured behind the traditional masks they wore, and outsiders rarely saw Khatmandu unmasked. They were known to practice polygamy, where a male courts multiple wives. Society and culture The Khatmandu were a spiritual people, believing that those who performed great deeds and bravery in life became gods in death. Therefore, burial places were sacred to them. A large number of temples were devoted to their ancestor gods, the holiest of which was called Borobudhur. Monast, a great monolith of stone in the Aegian Sea, was the place the Khatmandu believed the gods ascended to the heavens. Pilgrims took the perilous voyage to Monast to beseech the gods. Their society was divided into numerous tribes, including the Winp, and the Khatmandu were known to take multiple wives and have many children. War was viewed as an essential and sacred practice, and the culture's large emphasis on honor was known to spur many acts of vengeance among the various tribes. However, when necessary, the tribes would put aside their differences and bond to fend off a common enemy. History When the Deathrons were waging a war against Saibertron, they looked for help on some of the planets in the Si’Kawan Cluster. Deathron envoys asked Khatmandus to become part of their army. Khatmandu thought of it as a sacred war, and Wandu Na M'Pog signed a treaty promising that Khatmandu would be slaves of the Deathrons forever. After the defeat of the Deathrons at the Third Battle of Sabretron, Khatmandus continued to serve the Deathrons under the terms of the Treaty of Vontor. Many of their children were named Wandu or M'Pog to honor Wandu Na M'Pog. Other common Khatmandu names included Bakura, Doreikk, Jahlakal, Massa, Rickar, and Siwara. The Khatmandus revered the Deathrons, whose natural lifespan spanned several centuries because of their cybernetic enchantments, as near-gods—possibly even the Ancients of Khatmandu myth. In fact, the Fountain of Ancients was renamed the Fountain of Deathron Ancients. Under Deathron rule, the Khatmandu elders were allowed to rule Lingwa, but all off-world concerns, such as the infamous Khatmandu Trade Guild, were wholly under Deathron control. Category:Canopus